


When you think of Love, do you think of Pain?

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, Thominewt, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: "A couple of hours ago, Minho had finally been reunited with Newt and Thomas after months of being tortured and thinking he’d never see them again. When they'd hugged him and he’d realised they were really there, he’d thought that maybe everything would be ok.He couldn’t believe how wrong he was."





	When you think of Love, do you think of Pain?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the death cure twice and it's destroyed me. I LOVED IT though so I've written this to try and satisfy my thominewt feelings. Keep an eye out for my next fic where Newt survives the virus. I just needed to write this to get all the angst out. 
> 
> (Also for the purpose of this fic, the Thomas/Teresa kiss never happened).

Minho ran. He didn’t take any notice of the buildings crumbling behind him or the smoke and fire filling the air, his mind was focused solely on Newt. Brenda had had a head start; she should be there by now. Maybe her and Thomas were already administering the serum. Newt could be getting better already.

 

He could see Brenda now; she was silhouetted by the smoke. Minho opened his mouth to call out to her but the words died on his lips. Brenda was standing too rigidly. Something was wrong.  He skidded to a halt and peered over Brenda’s shoulder.

 

His heart stopped.

 

Newt was lying on the ground, completely still, a knife sticking out of his chest.

 

Minho couldn’t move. It was like the world had stopped turning. _“No”_ he whispered. Newt couldn’t be dead; they were so close. Brenda had the serum in her hand, all they had to do was give it to Newt and buy some time until Thomas could get him some of his blood and he’d be cured.

 

They were too late. A couple of hours ago, Minho had finally been reunited with Newt and Thomas after months of being tortured and thinking he’d never see them again. When they’d hugged him and he’d realised they were really there, he’d thought that maybe everything would be ok.

 

He couldn’t believe how wrong he was.

 

Minho moved forward like he was in a dream. Frypan had already reached Newt and was standing by his head, staring down at him in shock. Minho walked to Newt’s side and fell to his knees. He reached out a shaky hand to brush Newt’s damp hair from his forehead. Black blood stained his mouth, his eyes were black, and his face was a mass of thick veins. This wasn’t Minho’s Newt. That person was gone. Newt was _gone._

 

Newt had tried to say goodbye and Minho had cut him off and told him he’d see him soon. Now Newt was dead and there were still so many things that Minho needed to tell him. Like how important Newt was to him and how he wished he’d done more for Newt after he’d found him lying on the floor of the maze that day, broken and defeated. He wanted to thank him for everything he’d done. He wanted to tell him that he loved him (and Thomas) more than anything else in the world, he always had and he always will.

 

Minho didn’t even realise he was crying until his tears splashed onto Newt’s face. He reached out to close Newt’s eyes and then leaned forward to gently kiss his forehead. “I’m so sorry” he murmured. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.” He stayed like that for a few more moments before lifting his head to look at Brenda.

 

“Where’s Thomas?” he croaked.

 

“He just… left” Brenda told him, her voice full of pain.

 

 _‘To find Teresa’_ Minho thought. Her message to Thomas had shaken him. The idea that _Thomas_ was the cure and they didn’t even know. Minho knew that Thomas must be as much of a mess as he was right now. He knew Thomas well enough though to know that he needed time to do his own thing. Minho understood that, even though all he wanted to do at that moment was hold Thomas as tightly as possible so they could grieve Newt together.

 

He realised the others were looking at him with concern. He sighed shakily and ran his hand though his hair. “We’ll give him a few minutes” he decided.

 

Frypan shared a look with Gally. “Maybe we should go back to the Berg and bring it nearer to here so we can leave as soon as Thomas gets back.”

 

Minho nodded. He looked back at Newt’s body and gulped. “I’m not leaving him here. I can’t.”

 

Brenda put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “it’s ok” she said gently, “we’ll take him back with us.”

 

Minho’s eyes filled with tears again and he blinked them back. After he’d carefully removed the knife from Newt’s chest, He gathered him into his arms and stood up. Newt wasn’t heavy but Minho’s knees nearly buckled from exhaustion and grief. Frypan and Gally quickly moved to support him but Minho shrugged off their hands.

 

“I’ve got him” he said sharply, refusing to meet their eyes. He knew he was being unfair, that Newt was their friend too and they were hurting, but he couldn’t find the strength to be nice. One of the people he loved most was dead and the other had walked back into a lion’s den. Minho couldn’t even think about anything other than Newt and Thomas, their names ran on a loop through his mind as he trudged slowly back to the Berg, clutching Newt to his chest.

 

Jorge was waiting for them by the Berg. When he saw Minho carrying Newt his face fell. “I’m sorry hermano” he said as Minho stopped in front of him. Minho nodded, the lump in his throat making him unable to reply. Jorge looked like he understood and moved aside to talk to Brenda.

 

Minho carried Newt into the Berg and set him down on a pile of blankets before sitting next to him. The numbness he’d been feeling was starting to fade and he was angry. WICKED had played them for so long, putting them through trial after trial and it hadn’t changed anything. His friends had died; Minho himself had spent the last six months being tortured; and now Newt was dead and it was all WICKED’s fault. He heard the doors of the Berg shut and was grateful that his friends were giving him space. He shuffled closer to Newt as the engines began to whir and wrapped his arms around his friend’s body, trying his hardest not to cry.

 

***************************

It felt like they’d been waiting for hours. Minho’s legs were aching from pacing up and down and he was trying not to panic because Thomas should be here and there was no sign of him anywhere. What if something had happened to him? Or what if he’d been a complete idiot and handed himself over so that he could ‘save the world’ or however Teresa had phrased it. His heart clenched. He needed Thomas more than ever and he refused to give up on him.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard an explosion from outside. Brenda was standing at the door. “No” she gasped suddenly, her eyes wide.

 

“What’s happening?” Minho asked urgently.

 

“The WICKED headquarters are on fire.”

 

“Thomas” Minho whispered, a sense of dread washing over him. He was certain that Thomas would’ve gone back there. “We need to find him.”

 

Vince turned to Jorge. “Let’s fly up to towards the roof. We’ll get a good overview of the entire building from there.”

 

Jorge nodded looking determined. He eased the Berg up, manoeuvring their way around the skyscrapers. Minho joined Jorge at the controls as the roof of the WICKED headquarters came into view. There was so much smoke and fire that Minho could barely see anything. Suddenly the smoke cleared and he saw two figures huddled together in the middle of the roof. His heart leapt, he was positive that it was Thomas and Teresa.

 

“THERE” he shouted. He ran to the back of the Berg as Jorge brought it closer to the roof, Brenda was already opening the doors and Vince was leaning out. Minho dropped onto his stomach and leaned over the edge. Thomas and Teresa were making their way towards the Berg but Minho could tell that something wasn’t right. Thomas’s arm was wrapped around Teresa’s shoulder; he was stumbling and his free arm was clutching his stomach. Minho shuffled forward and stretched his arm out as far as he could. “Come on Thomas” he urged, “take my hand.”

 

Thomas fell and Minho nearly screamed, his stomach lurching as he saw the flames getting closer. Teresa pulled Thomas to his feet and pushed him towards the Berg. Minho and Vince grabbed his hands and pulled him in. Minho’s shoulders slumped with relief. Thomas was safe. He turned back towards Teresa. Even though she’d spent the last six months authorizing torturous procedures on him, Minho wasn’t prepared to let her die. Thomas had obviously forgiven her, and if he could, so could Minho. He reached out his hand for her but the ground shook underneath her and she fell. By the time she stood up again, Minho could tell it was too late. The roof was crumbling behind her and suddenly it was gone from under her feet. She plummeted towards the ground and beside Minho, Thomas screamed.

 

Together, Vince and Minho dragged Thomas further into the Berg where the others were waiting. Thomas was drifting in and out of consciousness and when Gally pulled up Thomas’s shirt, Minho’s heart sank when he saw the bullet wound in his stomach. He cupped Thomas’s face in his hands. “Stay with me” he begged. He couldn’t lose Thomas too, he wouldn’t survive. His friends were working around him, giving orders to each other as they tried to save Thomas. All Minho could do was sit and hold his friend’s hand and pray that he’d be alright.

**********************

Minho sat by Thomas’s bed in a clean, airy cabin. It had been two days since they’d arrived in Vince’s paradise. Thomas was going to be ok, they’d told him. He was on a course of antibiotics and the wound had been stitched and cleaned. Minho hadn’t left the room since they’d arrived. He ate and slept next to Thomas. They’d been apart for so long, there was no way he was going to leave him now. There was a knock at the door and Minho looked up to see Frypan standing there.

 

“Come in” Minho told him, patting the chair beside him. Frypan crossed the room and sank down next to him.

 

“How is he?” Frypan asked, gesturing towards Thomas.

 

Minho shrugged. “He’s still unconscious” he said. “He’s ok though, apparently he’ll wake up when his body’s ready.”

 

Frypan nodded. “He needs to rest” he pointed out. “We all do.” Minho knew that was directed at him, he’d barely seen Paradise. He didn’t even know how the rest of his friends were doing. “Take a break” Frypan suggested.

 

“I can’t just leave him” Minho said.

 

“You said he’s fine” Frypan reminded him. “Anyway, he’d be furious if he knew you hadn’t been taking care of yourself. He didn’t spend 6 months searching for you so that you could die of exhaustion.” Minho sighed, Frypan had a point. It was silent for a few moments before Frypan spoke again. “We buried Newt” he said gently. “We haven’t had a funeral obviously; we’re waiting for you and Thomas.”

 

Minho felt terrible. He’d been so focused on Thomas that he hadn’t even thought about anything like that even though Newt’s face never left his mind. “I should’ve done that” he murmured.

 

Frypan squeezed his shoulder. “We wanted to try and take some of the weight off your shoulders. I know you, Thomas and Newt had something special going on, that you guys were in love. He was our friend too though so we wanted to say goodbye too.”

 

“I’m sorry” Minho said. “I’ve been a shit friend over the last few days. Thanks for everything you’ve done, I’m lucky to have you and I know Newt thought so too.”

 

Frypan smiled at him. “Don’t apologise man, you’ve gone through more than most people. Just remember I’m here for you.”

 

Minho smiled back weakly before standing up. “Ok, two hours and then I’m coming back.”

 

“You won’t regret it” Frypan promised. Minho leant over to kiss Thomas’s cheek before following Frypan out into the sunshine.

 

***************************************

The sun warmed Minho’s back and he closed his eyes, tipping his head up to catch the sun on his face. Jorge was chopping wood beside him and he could hear laughter and chatter of the other immunes around him. He sighed as he sat forward again and opened his eyes. He just couldn’t relax.

 

He scanned the area around him and his heart skipped a beat. Thomas was walking towards him, his face creased in confusion. Minho leapt up and walked until he was only a few metres away from Thomas. They stared at each other for a minute before they were both moving forward and their arms were wrapped tightly around each other.

 

 _“You’re ok”_ Minho breathed, burying his face in Thomas’s neck. “ _I thought I’d lost you.”_

 

Thomas didn’t answer. Minho could hear his breath hitching and held him tighter. Eventually Thomas pulled away, keeping his hands on Minho’s shoulders. He looked into Minho’s eyes and Minho saw the grief and heartbreak in them. “Newt” Thomas said, his voice cracking.

 

Minho swallowed hard and nodded. He looked at the crowd that had been slowly gathering around them and placed his hand on Thomas’s back, steering him away. “Let’s find somewhere quiet to talk, ok?”

 

They sat on the dock, their legs dangling over the edge towards the water. Thomas broke the silence, “Where are we?”

 

“Vince found this place” Minho explained. “He calls it paradise. We crossed the sea to somewhere that’s untainted by the virus. There’s no cranks here, it’s peaceful and we can start a new life. You’ve been unconscious for nearly three days.”

 

Thomas sighed shakily. “Everything that happened feels like a dream.”

 

“I know” Minho replied, looking out towards the horizon.

 

“I could’ve saved him” Thomas said, his voice small.

 

Minho turned to face him, Thomas was staring at his feet. “Thomas-” Minho started.

 

Thomas looked at him, his eyes glittering with tears. “My blood _destroyed_ the virus, Minho” he said angrily. “If I’d just given myself up to WICKED I could’ve helped Newt before it was too late and he’d still be with us.

 

“And if I’d just run a _bit_ faster, I could’ve got my serum to Newt and given him a bit more time” Minho cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

Thomas stared at him in horror, “Min, you can’t think like that- it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault either” Minho pointed out. He couldn't believe Thomas was blaming himself. His heart ached. “Newt would be devastated if he knew we were blaming ourselves, you know he would. He wouldn’t blame us; he knew what was going to happen.”

 

Thomas dug in his pocket and pulled out a vial filled with blue liquid. Minho frowned as he recognised the serum. “Why do you have that?”

 

“Teresa gave it to me” Thomas explained. “It’s the serum with my blood. It could’ve saved someone.”

 

Minho gently placed his hand over Thomas’s. “Don’t torture yourself” he said.

 

Thomas looked at the serum and placed it back into his pocket. “I think I might hang onto it for a little bit.”

 

Minho squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry about Teresa.”

 

“So am I” Thomas said, “I know she did some terrible things but she really thought it was the right thing. She saved my life back in the city.”

 

Even though Minho didn’t think he could ever forgive Teresa for the hallucinations and the nightmares that she, and the rest of WICKED, had put him through, he also didn’t think he could hate her. “I’m grateful” he told Thomas. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you. I know you think that you could’ve done more and you could’ve saved everyone but you saved me, Thomas. I know it’s selfish but I need you now more than ever. You’re the only person who loves Newt as much as I do. I love you and we’ll get through this. We can be happy here. We can do it for Newt.”

 

He trailed off as Thomas reached up and gently stroked his thumb across his cheek. “I need _you_ ” he murmured, “and I love you. Newt loved us too. We’ll honour his memory and make him proud.”

 

Minho leaned forward until his lips met Thomas’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle and full of heartache and hope. They broke apart and Thomas smiled. Minho thought it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, on par with the way Newt’s eyes had sparkled when he laughed.

 

He wrapped his arm around Thomas’s waist pulling him in so that Thomas’s head was resting on his shoulder. He knew there was a lot to do, there were to people to see; cabins to build; a memorial to plan, but right now he was just content to sit with Thomas watching the sunset and remembering Newt. Maybe one day they'd be able to think of him without the ache in their chests and the tears in their eyes. Maybe they'd be able to laugh at the memories. They'd never forget him though, and they'd never stop loving him, or each other. They’d started this together, they may as well end it that way too.


End file.
